


Everything was planned... wasn't it?

by angelfiregirl80



Series: Prompts [44]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Brotherly Love, I hate Moftiss for that trailer, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 05:24:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8832133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelfiregirl80/pseuds/angelfiregirl80
Summary: "I love you" He said, and he meant it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Saw the trailer and just... couldn't function or think... I so hate moftiss right now! It's a trick, a magic trick, right?

“I love you” He said, and he meant it.

Everything was planned, absolutely everything. For once, they had worked together and they knew they had to do it that way. Sherlock was scared, John nervous, and Mycroft... well... he tried to take it as stoically as possible. 

Sherlock mustered all his courage and shot his brother. John had offered, but Sherlock knew that he couldn’t reveal his cards quite so soon. Mycroft agreed to become the sacrificial lamb, it was too soon to let John know how deep Sherlock’s love truly was, although, by now, he should’ve known already

John handed him the gun, filled with blanks, they made sure of it. As soon as the shot was made, Sherlock was to be arrested, Mycroft would be taken to Molly and they’ll make a show of the detective that had chosen to kill his brother over his best friend.

Everything planned... absolutely everything... wasn’t it?

“I love you” He said, and he meant it...

 


End file.
